


Bus Ride

by AzuleOpal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Happy birthday hamburr_fangirl!, M/M, Strangers to Friends to eventual Lovers, bus ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuleOpal/pseuds/AzuleOpal
Summary: Aaron rides to college by bus and regrets it, but only briefly.





	Bus Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamburr_fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr_fangirl/gifts).



Aaron Burr is sitting on a crowded bus, listening to some relaxed jazz through his earbuds and thinking. He knows that there are no subways close to his college and he knows that it’s quite a distance to walk, so, since he has no choice, he's taking the bus now.

He is caught off-guard when he's suddenly thrown forwards and his head hits the seat in front of him. The bus had stopped and people were moving on and off. Not Aaron though.

Just as he settles back into his seat and is about to put his earbuds back in, a weight plops down beside him. The weight happens to be a man, who grins at Aaron, who feels his breath hitch as he smiles back. 

The man is beautiful. Long dark hair pulled back in a messy bun with some fly-aways, tan skin that hints at sunny days and warm nights, coconuts and sand. He's short, about half a head shorter than Aaron, who really isn't that tall to begin with. And his eyes. They're a colour Aaron can't quite discern. Maybe black as night, maybe violet like the sky before sunrise. They're sparkling with too much soul and too much intelligence for Aaron to know for sure. 

“Okay, so. You know what would make bus rides so much better? If they actually had room on these damn things. And the seats reclined. And wifi. Seriously, what century do they think this is? The seventeen hundreds? Do they expect us to take this bus every day to get to college? I'm not exactly swimming in money! Honestly!” The man says, throwing his hands in the air in annoyance, “I'm Alexander Hamilton, by the way, just call me Alex.”

Wow ok.

“Nice to meet you, Alex. I'm Aaron Burr. And yeah, it's kind of ridiculous, isn't it.” Aaron says. This guy, Alex, has quite a big mouth, it seems. And a personality to match. Heck, the only little thing about him appears to be his physical size. The man is like a miniature hurricane, and Aaron is only just starting to get sucked in.

~~~

It's been almost half an hour and Alexander has found a total of twenty six different subjects to either rant about or try to get Aaron to debate on, some of the highlights being the bus’s lack of pen and paper, his boss seeming to like him but refusing to give him a higher-status job, how ridiculously expensive everything seems to be; and a debate on green energy because of course this fiery man cares about the planet, especially the acidifying oceans.

Though, the last one is no surprise, seeing as he apparently lived in the Caribbean before moving to New York.

“So what college are you going to?” Aaron asks during a lull in Alexander’s rant.

“Same as you, seeing as you haven’t gotten off yet.” Alexander says with a grin. “And this is our stop.”

Aaron looks out the window just as the bus stops moving. “Wonderful! Let’s go.” He says, gathering his things quickly and following Alex off the bus.

"Which room are you in?" Aaron asks, pulling his bag higher onto his shoulder.

“Whichever will put me in the same room as you. You’re better entertainment than television.” Aaron says, nudging Alexander playfully.

“That’s true. Let’s go get our room, I’ll see what I can do about getting rid of my current roomie.” Alexander laughs and Aaron follows him up to the main building.

“Hello? Yeah, I’m Alexander Hamilton, this is Aaron Burr and Aaron would like to request a transfer to room-” Alexander checks his paper. “176.”

The lady behind the desk nods. “That can be arranged. What room was Aaron assigned?”

“Room 156.” Aaron pipes up.

The lady nods again.” I will let the current tenant of 176 know he can now transfer.”

“Thank you very much.” Aaron says, pulling Alexander away and going to find their room.

Once inside, Alexander dumps his things on the floor beside his bed and Aaron puts his on the desk at the other end of the room.

“Looks like they wanted to get out of here.” Alexander comments, nodding his head at the well-made bed that is to be Aaron’s.

“No matter, this is fine.” Aaron grins. 

“It is. It’s also close to lunch time. Allow me to take you out?” Alexander suggest.

“A lunch date. How classy.” Aaron laughs, grabbing his coat. “Let’s go.”

Alexander grins. “Anything you want. It’s on me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Alert!
> 
> The date went very well.


End file.
